ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Beyond Infinity
Confirmed that if you get Key Item then switch job to anything under 91 you cannot enter. Even with the Key Item in your possession. 91+ only' ---- You don't need a particularly gimmicky party to win. I lost several times on a setup with 3 BST, and twice on a MNK MNK MNK SMN WHM setup. Olde Rarab Tails are strongly recommended (we would not have won without them). Winning party was PLD THF THF WHM BLM MNK all level 95. I was the BLM. Everyone seemed to have so-so gear. We had 3 Olde Rarab Tails but only used 2. I think we fought normally for a while. I tossed some backup cures when the PLD got critical, but mostly stuck to throwing low tier nukes (Stone, Stone II, Fire, Fire II) which did around 90 damage each and some stuns. Subbed RDM for Refresh and Convert, though by the time I needed the MP from Convert, it was right after Reraising so it wasn't gonna do me any good. I think the MNK used Hundred Fists around 80%. PLD might've used Invincible around this time too, I forget. I know that he did use it at some point. The taru used Hundred Fists a little later (maybe 50%) and we used the first Rarab Tail. When this happened, I used Manfont, ran to the center of the arena, and just went nuts with Comet and some high tier nukes (I think I just cycled through the -ja nukes, not really paying attention). That took off a substantial amount of his MP. After tail wore off, I had built up a massive amount of hate so he walked over and made short work of me. No big deal, he was down to about 5% at this point. Someone used the 2nd tail and I reraised. I tried to finish him off with one more big nuke, but panicked a little when the game said "Not enough MP." Luckily our quick thinking WHM saw what was happening and gave me Devotion for some quick MP which was just enough to finish the bastard off with Aero V. ZarcheryZarchery 12-22-2011 --- Very easy fight with 5 blms and a mnk with af3+1 gear. just use 2~3 tails and he dies vary fast. once tail been used just nuke him done ice and thunder 5 spells did 6k damge to him. mnk 2hr for little extra damge but dint need mnk to kill. so 5 blm could easyly killed him. Demonslayler~ Sylph server~ 10:12PM Decmber 15, 2011 Mage MP burn party BLMx3 RDMx3 extremely easy Just get 2 weakening items and pop one of em on the damn taru when you enter, all RDM's Chainspell Nuke the hell out of it, BLM use their strongest spells while the taru roams like a fool, 2nd weaken item holder must be very careful to pop it on time. Keep nuking, and Convert for RDM's Manafont BLM's (Don't even bother on cure after Convert, you'll need every MP ya have) Win in 2mins 54 sec. (Bring your best MAB gear and cream puffs) Ownega ftw. Belmonts Manaburn SCHx6 Won with my scholar static, 6x SCH95. It was the first time doing this fight for all of us. I started with Tabula Rasa + Accession-Embrava but we took 0 damage the whole fight, so it was unnecessary. I used our first Olde Rarab Tail right away, and then threw out a Kaustra since I had Tabula Rasa up already. After that, we all used Parsimony along with our tier V nukes. We used four tails total (used each 10-15 seconds before the previous tail wore off, just to be safe) and had just enough MP to finish the fight with only one person reclaiming Sublimed MP at the end to cast the killing nuke. We used Scholar's AF1, NQ elemental staves, and no food or medicine.--Francomophone 07:43, May 24, 2012 (UTC) DUAL BOX'D MNK/DNC(99) + WHM/BLM(91) --Kasper Cerberus 01/13/2013 2:30am EST Getting G10 done for my dualbox (the WHM). Took the time to farm some Olde Rarab Tail (given the time limit is 10 and each tail last 2mins, I farmed 5). Let my WHM buff me with Protect V BEFORE entering the BC because buffs don't wear. Did an RR on herself and rest to full MP. Enter BC. Did 2X Boost while my WHM Haste me. Rest the dualbox @ the doorway so she can re-haste me while I run towards the taru with my 1st tail. Taru froze so I punched a few to get enough TP for Haste Samba. Then typical MNK gig of Hundred Fists, WS whenever I reach 100% (I used fully merited Shijin Spiral which is doing 730-886 dmg, did Asuran Fist once and it did 645). Reapply Haste Samba, Haste from WHM, and tail as needed. Impetus + Chi Blast to keep TP gain to a minimum on the taru which really is an old habit, totally not necessary on a frozen taru. Fight ended @ 6mins 35sec. Total tail used = 4. Managed to keep tail up at 99% of the fight except for 1 counter which the taru got me for 119 dmg :P MNK Gear: Destroyers, AF+2, Brown Belt, Atheling Mantle, Brutal Earring, Moonshade Erring, Assailant's ring, Rajas ring, Chiv Chain, Thew Bomblet. No food, No drink. I'd rank this fight a tad harder than killing a fortalice in S, but I'm glad I managed! Now comes the question, I swear I only use a tail whenever I see the taru started talking (which signifies the previous tail had expired). HOW did I use 4 tails in 6mins?! I'm beginning to think that maybe a tail doesn't last exactly 2 minutes?? Dual Boxed - BST x 2 Dual boxed with 2 bsts, both using Falcorr. 99 BST was wearing Astolfo and -10% PDT axe, Anwig Salade with PDT, shepard's chain, moepapa stone, oneiros cappa, mirke wardecors with pet attack and acc(bleh!) and AF3+1 pants, hands and feet were perle, standard earring and rings (raja's ring, brutal earring, suppanomimi, spiral ring). In retrospect, it was pretty silly not to wear my fully optimized DD gear since the taru was stunned 100% of the time. 2nd bst was the 95 one and my taru mule. He was in all perle, with laughable other equips (i mean REALLY bad, bat earring, windurstian ring, both magian axes on stage 1 - (never upgraded, lol), etc). Key to this strat was to farm enough fossilized bones, fangs and stones to make 7 olde rarab tails. It really wasn't so bad since I leveled the 2nd bst from 93-95 in Ranguemont pass (on the eye/bat page) just to get the bones, and then farmed the stones and fangs in Dangruf Wadi (on the monkey/crab page). I ended up only using 4 tails, and won the battle in 6 minutes. I used no buffs or food. I melee'd behind the mob and both falcorrs attacked from the front (I was too lazy to reposition one to avoid the taru's guard). I used rampage on 95 and fully merited Ruinator on 99. I used Fantod on both falcorrs whenever it was ready (about 2-3 times each). The taru monk stays perfectly still when terrorized, so the minute he started moving at all I'd pop another tail on him. Sad thing was, I shouted in Jeuno for long periods of time, over multiple days, for more people to join. I finally got fed up when no one responded to me in all those attempts, so I just decided to try it duo with the tails I had on me. If I had known it was this easy with a bst dual box setup I'd have unlocked 99 on my mule weeks ago. I also could've probably just soloed it with the 99 bst, the damage output from the 95 was really really bad. Niktok (talk) 19:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC) DUAL BOX'D APOC DRK/SAM(99) + BRD/WHM(92) 1Min 31Sec's 3min and 35sec's Total in side time, soul voiced march's and Haste. Used 1x Olde rarab tail. Fight was fast used item on BRD then had to run up on DRK. It wore off @1%HP.. Very easy. 7:58:37Start.(1st Hit) 8:00:04Olde rarab tail Wore.(Damage resistance) 8:00:08End.(Kill Blow) 1min 31sec's _ The weakening items are not needed. Not at all. Probably makes it a lot easier to win but it is not needed and most people won't take the time to farm them. What makes him strong against PLD tanks is his Formless Strikes which he usually ALWAYS uses before hundred fists. Which will own a Paladin even with Invincible. The 2 things you need with a PLD, DD, DD, Support, Healer, Mage, setup is this. Keep Barfira up at all times. It takes his additional effect and the damage goes from 240ish per hit to 70-90 per hit. No Joke. And DO NOT invincible his hundred fists you will die. If using a Paladin tank have him save Shield Bash for his Hundred Fists. Shield Bash then run away start kiting him. He has 0 movement speed and is VERY easy to kite especially in Balga's Dais. Just want to help out a little maybe with our strategy. Gotta set your party up like an Old School FFXI experience party for best effect. We used Pld, Nin, Mnk, Rdm, Whm, Whm. Keep Barfira up at all times. Paladin tanks it, out of 3 fights, 2 losses, he used Hundred Fists all 3 times at around 33%. When he uses Hundred Fists Kite him. DO NOT try to tank him while he uses Hundred Fists. He is almost so predictable when he's gonna use it, out of 3 fights, ALWAYS around 33% it's easy to Shield Bash then run away and start kiting him. Stun works good also. After his Hundred Fists wore off we continued fighing him like normal and won. Easy fight once you get the right Strategy down. BarFira and Kiting his 2hr made all the difference. Have fun! :) Een 06:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) *MNK/WAR SCH/RDM BLU/NIN WHM/BLM and a BST/DNC pick up. Fight is actually pretty easy if you take the time to farm 2 or 3 Rarab Tails. Buffed before entering, ran up to the outer ring and the SCH AoE buffed us with phalanx, enthunder, and embrava before getting ready to kaustra. Engaged and used a tail at the start, he ran around while we went to town on him, not really zerging him down at all just chasing him around the center of the arena. Having a blu with sudden lunge makes his running around easier to deal with. When the first tail was up, he was already at 40%ish so just went and used a second one before he could take out the sch. Repeat sudden lunge/chasing around and killed before it wore off. Enthunder was doing 11dmg, kaustra landed for 300, sch nukes were landing for 1kish, and not very much else. Whm dualboxed didn't even heal anyone, just stunned him so he would stand still. We were only going to use one for a test not intending to win at all, that's how easy it is! We're not even full AF3+2! Entire fight took less than 3mins with 1-2mins of prep. Y'all make things so much harder on yourselves by not farming. --Rikuki 10:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Someone will want to format this properly, but here's my experience with this fight. The enemy: He is a MNK, doesn't cast magic of any sort, though has an occasional additional effect on his swings that is fairly potent. He is capable of using any H2H WS, including MNK and PUP mythic WSs, relic WS, and empyrean WS. He will often use two WSs back to back, which can self skillchain if he uses victory smite. He can use hundred fists and even use formless strikes with hundred fists which dominates invincible. Now for my experience with beating this BC without relying on 6 pet jobs. Our setup was PLD/WAR MNK/WAR DRK/SAM WHM/RDM RDM/BLM BRD/???. The DRK had 95 apocalypse and both the MNK and the PLD were using tavnazian tacos and defender. With tavnazian tacos, defender, and gearing for defense really, normal WSs and melees are a joke to PLD unless he self skillchains. However, the important part is that the apocalypse DRK was doing 100-200 damage catastrophes, the PLD was doing 200 damage Chant Du Cygnes with defender up, but I was doing 420+ asuran fists with defender and tavnazian taco on MNK, and my normal swings were hitting for 60-90 damage. This is an oldschool fight so asuran fists is really good on this. I ended up tanking it the last half of the fight pulling so much hate from WSs, and survived hundred fists thanks to amazing curing from RDM and WHM. I died @ 1% but that was because he SC'd me. Honestly, without a hint of gloating, i'm confident my MNK/WAR using tavnazian taco and defender did almost as much, maybe as much or more damage, than both the apocalypse DRK and almace PLD combined. We didn't use any 2hrs during the fight. (well, don't know if DRK did or not but even if he did it didn't do any damage, almost positive he didn't however) My recommended strategy that I believe will make this fight much easier, is WHM WHM BRD MNK MNK and either a 3rd MNK or a 3rd WHM, depending on how good the 2 WHMs and 2 MNKs are. Gear the MNKs /WAR using tavnazian tacos and defender, focusing on defense to survive. Then just beat on the taru using asuran fists (not ascetic's fury and i'm confident even victory smite won't outdamage asuran fists on this) and having the WHMs cure bomb like there's no tomorrow. I had march and minuet songs on my MNK but if you have 2 MNks, especially if you have 3, i'd recommend using march and minne. Soul voice is just a bonus, we didn't use any 2 hours (i think, guaranteed we didn't use BRD WHM RDM PLD or MNK 2 hours :P) This is a horribly formatted post but I wanted to get my experience up to hopefully make this fight a whole lot easier for everyone. If someone can reformat this sometime correcting punctuation, grammar, and capitalization, i would be grateful. good luck! (copied this over from previous quest talk page, not sure where it should be posted, someone format properly please :3) --Garadante 03:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Just beat this fight on the first try, party setup was MNK/NIN X4, RDM/BLM X1, BRD/WHM X1. First thing we did was of coarse buff up with protect/shell/reraise we went in and the mnk started boosting for a real good chi blast at the begining. Next came soul voice with double minuet, mnks all run in, 2hr hundred fists, rdm CSS, he went down pretty fast, near the end it got a little hecktic due to his ws one shotting some of the mnks, at that point our rdm>>> Myojin just ran around in a circle while the mnks chased it around using chi blast and hitting him! Hope this helps! Olde Rarab tail Not used! :) --Goodgravy 04:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) When you trade the three items Degenhart wants for the 'training', he gives you the Rare/Ex item, Olde Rarab Tail. Edit: I just used the Olde Rarab Tail in the fight with him, and it made him run away from us for about 1 minute. I used it right when he popped Hundred Fists and he ran away the whole time, and the 2 hour had worn off by the time he stopped running. Ugh... how do I sign this? --Fathertolmie Just did this fight with MNK/WAR(Vereth), MNK/WAR, SAM/WAR, WAR, WHM, SMN. Two hours were used except for the Vereth MNK who still had a 4:00 timer on his. The fight was genuinely easy. We did Perfect Defense ---> Zerg :: By bouncing hate between the monks we did manage to survive. I think this fight is definetly doable by any setup of four DD's, a WHM, and a support. Especially a summoner for perfect defense. Follow traditional strategies(pre-abyssea), and make sure everybody has Icarus wings and food. --BahamutAlei 05:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) notes on possible, unconfirmed strategies Before anyone decides that this can "only be beaten by a required job set via a specific strategy with x'' gear set" DO NOT PANIC!!! We've all seen these cookie-cutter strategies before, but they are NOT the only viable win, and never have been. 1st off, almost any set-up can potentially beat this with all 6 of you using the rarab tail, and I would reccomend it unless you are a masochist party; why not take the easy route? However, if you do so you'll need ranged damage since meleeing a moving target is not easy. Obviously, mages and rangers would excell in that set-up, as well as some pet jobs. I can't actually tell if there is any reason to limit TP feed or if this guy just has a constant mega-regain, but I'm inclined to think the latter. He has damage resistance to physical at least, as well as very good evasion, I just don't think a melee group is hitting him enough for the near constant TP spam for it NOT to be regain. It's entirely possible that a party of 6 thf/dnc SATA>>DE (or whatever) using PD on the current eva tank might work, use dancers with fan dance up (and whatever eva gear they have), heavy melee /rdm for Phalanx, bring in bard for scherzo, use nins for Migwari... '''KEEP AN OPEN MIND!!! DOT and Ranged damage are obvious, nuking if you have the rarab tail or some means of hate management. All pet builds also have potential, however... NOTE TO BEASTMASTERS: 10 minute time limit, means 2 call beasts and maybe 4 rewards tops (if you have gear)-if there was ever a time to use "Run Wild" this seems like it. I can tell you from experience that pup/dnc with a whm auto was able to help a good bit with a melee group until it went south on us, but we didn't use rarab tails, blm auto might be better if you do, or rdm to cure/buff/nuke. Use your 2 hours folks! It's simple, if you can't beat him with 6 2-hour moves then you'll probably want to use the weakening strategy, and farming 18 items will probably take 2 hours, especially with everyone and their brother doing the same now, so competition for re-pops will be heavy. Reraise, your healers are gonna be busy so bring your own, and if you need to use it, expect to fight weakened. Anything with "additional effect" is probably your friend, so check your weapons. Spikes-always a good idea fighting monks, can't think it would be a bad idea now, consider a dark tank with Dread spikes, FUN! Enfeebling magic still exists, use everything you can land, it can't hurt. Haven't seen any notes about stun or sleep yet-if you can pause this guy for even a second it could make the difference, so why not try it? Ok, so you lose XP on death, that takes like 5-10 minutes tops to recover these days. Have fun with one of the few relatively difficult fights to come down the pipe in a long time. Play arround with it a bit. Please, put any notes after this post about what you see working/not; let's end the "cookie-cutter" mentality and put it where it belongs... in the trash.--Deadmeataru 16:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) * Very easy fight with 5 blms and a mnk with af3+1 gear. just use 2~3 tails and he dies vary fast. once tail been used just nuke him done ice and thunder 5 spells did 6k damge to him. mnk 2hr for little extra damge but dint need mnk to kill. so 5 blm could easyly killed him. Demonslayler~ Sylph server~ 10:12PM Decmber 15, 2011 * The above nuking strategy definitely works. Went in with 3 BLMs, SCH, and PUP (Spiritreaver automaton) with 1 Rarab Tail we got him down to ~20%, We popped a second, and finished him off easy. If we had 6 nukers (And I wasn't dual-boxing a BLM and the SCH), we could've finished him with just one Rarab Tail. --KodoReturns 00:24, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Maat was more of a pain Random pt set up Had full party of 1 Whm 1 Sam 1 pld 2 bsts and 1drk Only took 2 tails to zerg him down with nothing but auto attacks and ws. Pre fight was nothing but standard protect, shell, stoneskin buffs but he never even got the chance to attack. Conflicting Articles Just thought I'd say but there appears to be conflicting articles between this one and the one here: http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Olde_Rarab_Tail On the former, the Olde Rarab Tail lasts for 2 minutes, whilst on the latter article it's only 90 seconds, I think someone needs to verify and rectify the facts.